Inevitable
by Hesperos D
Summary: La nariz presionando contra su pulso, bocanadas cálidas en su clavícula, a la sombra de una barba incipiente que le cosquillea en el cuello. Post-Banana Fish Ending. Spoilers. Sing/Eiji. 5!1


**Pareja:** _Sing Soo-Ling/ Eiji Okumura._

 **Advertencias:** _Post-Banana Fish Ending. Spoilers._

 **Resumen:** _La nariz presionando contra su pulso, bocanadas cálidas en su clavícula, a la sombra de una barba incipiente que le cosquillea en el cuello._

 **Notas:** _Esto salió porque estaba escribiendo algo demasiado triste, y no puedo vivir con eso. Así que, termine con un SingEiji en el que Eiji nota que Sing esta creciendo, y que es, de hecho, diferente al niño que conoció hace tanto tiempo en Nueva York. También porque quería explorar un poco el punto de vista de Ei-chan._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Inevitable (Así es como pasa el tiempo)**

 **.**

I.

Sus manos son grandes, piensa Eiji, descuidadamente.

Al mirar más de cerca, nota que la chaqueta le está algo apretada en los hombros. Cuando se enfoca aún más, no puede evitar ver los casi cuatro centímetros de piel desnuda en las muñecas.

—Sing... —Dice, señalando la tela—, ¿No tienes frío?

Sing levanta la vista del menú. Mira a Eiji directo a los ojos, entonces, gira a ver a la multitud—: No —responde, y Eiji sabe que es una completa mentira.

Por eso es que lo toma de la muñeca, piel contra piel, todo el camino hasta el centro comercial. Sing es reticente al inicio, sus pies se clavan contra las baldosas, y parece más que se dirige a la horca que a una tienda inocua, en un centro comercial, aun mas inocuo.

Eiji lo deja contra la pared, como si en cualquier momento pudiera caerse. Sing lo permite tal vez está sea la primera vez, en la que lo han mangoneado de esa manera. Eiji no conoce mucho de Sing, no sabe cómo creció, ni conoce a sus familiares, ni siquiera a... cuando lo piensa le sube la bilis por la garganta, Lao.

Cuando salen con una bolsa enorme al pasillo, y Eiji arranca la marquilla con los dientes.

Sing ve que lo que compraron es una nueva chaqueta.

—Póntela, —dice Eiji. Entonces suave—, por favor.

Sing suspira.

—Es demasiado grande...

No es que no esté agradecido, Sing ama el color y el diseño, se la pondría todos los días y hasta dejaría que lo enterrarán con ella…. No, no vayas por ahí grita su mente, el caso es que. Es cómo sí Eiji la hubiera comprado para alguien más.

—Sólo tienes que esperar un poco.

Sing no sabe cuánto tendrá que esperar, desde que necesita darles al menos dos vueltas a las mangas para poder ver sus propias manos.

.

II.

Eiji siempre ha sabido que no era muy alto.

Su padre pudo usar su hombro cómo reposabrazos hasta el momento en el que quedo en cama; y tuvo que mirar a sus compañeros del club de salto con pértiga hacia arriba durante los tres años que duro la preparatoria.

Así que, por eso, mientras está inclinándose peligrosamente en las puntas de los dedos de los pies, sólo para alcanzar el azúcar que está en el estante superior. Sin una silla, sólo con su orgullo como impulso y, no mucho de altura extra.

Eiji sabe, en ese momento exacto, que tiene un problema.

Está tentado a ir por la silla, pero, un olor almizclado ahora familiar, y una figura que se extiende atrás suyo, una sombra amplia, acogedora. Entonces el azúcar está justo frente a su rostro, y la sonrisa de Sing también. Muy cerca.

—¿Querías esto? —Pregunta, inconsciente de la distancia.

—Gracias... —Murmura Eiji, Sing se aleja, y también baja la mermelada, consciente de lo que Eiji estaba haciendo en la cocina, un pastel, uno simple con una receta de un libro que Sing trajo un día bajo el brazo y dejo en la encimera.

—¿No deberías poner estás cosas más abajo? —Pregunta Sing, dejando su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla de la cocina, aflojándose la corbata despreocupadamente para enrollarse las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos.

Se ve… Se ve _casi_ indecente.

—Siempre las dejo abajo —refunfuña Eiji apartando la mirada—; ¿Quién organizo la alacena está vez? —Acusa.

Sing se ve sorprendido, luego incluso algo arrepentido.

—¡Lo siento! —Exclama ayudándole a batir las claras—. Las dejaré abajo a la próxima.

Cabe decir que,

Él no lo hace.

.

III.

— _¡Está muy bueno!_

O eso es lo que Eiji entiende, porque Sing está hablando con la boca llena y embutiéndose tantos camarones en _tempura_ como puede, parece que el hombre está intentado ganar un Récord Guinness.

—Gracias... —Responde Eiji, están en la bamboleante mesa del comedor, es algo tarde, no lo suficiente, pero si lo bastante como para que un hogar cálido le impida a regresar todo el camino hacia Long Island.

—Ha pasado mucho desde que comía algo de calidad —masculla Sing entre bocados—. Esos malditos franceses...

Tomate el tiempo de masticar o te... Empieza Eiji, pero el sonido de la tos lo interrumpe.

—Aquí, aquí. —Dice levantándose y palmeándole la espalda, toma un vaso de agua y se lo extiende, Sing lo vacía por completo de un tirón, con una mirada agradecida en sus ojos.

—¡Gracias! —Responde Sing con un sonido universal de alegría y contento, entonces sigue cavando en su plato como si no hubiera comido nada durante los últimos tres días. Que en realidad si Eiji le preguntase, seguro diría que fue una semana entera, porque nada de lo que los Lees sirven es de calidad.

Entonces la tos regresa, y Eiji extiende su propio vaso de agua.

—No aprendes, ¿verdad? —Murmura sacudiendo la cabeza. Dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, sin embargo, Eiji empieza a dudarlo cuando ve a Buddy atragantándose también, ahora que lo piensa, el podría ser perfectamente la madre que cuida el perro, y no _el_ dueño del perro.

—Cállate. —Murmura Sing.

Eiji no nota hasta mucho tiempo después que se ha mantenido mucho más tiempo del reglamentario tanteando la espalda de Sing, a motivo de no encontrar otro acto que se acomode.

No se arrepiente.

.

IV.

Lo despierta el sonido de las tablas de la cama crujiendo.

—A... —Murmura, No. Es un relámpago en la habitación, y una mordida oscura y absoluta cuando Eiji siente el peso de una cabeza contra su hombro desnudo—. ¿Sing…?

Pero no hay respuesta. Solo un gruñido, que retumba contra su piel, y una mano que sujeta la parte trasera de su cabeza, se desliza por su hombro hasta caer contra la almohada. Entonces 80 kilógramos de musculo magro caen sobre el cuerpo de Eiji y le quitan el aliento.

—Lo siento —susurra Sing casi con dificultad, su boca suena repleta de algodón—, demasiado... Cansado... Cómo para moverme…

—¿Estás borracho? —Pregunta Eiji, sus ojos finalmente se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad y el terreno que el cuerpo de Sing cubre en su cama es por decirlo en una sola palabra, Impresionante.

—No... —es la respuesta— Sólo, documentos… Papeleo...

—Está no es tú cama, ¿sabías?

Eiji desearía razonar, quizás hacerlo ir a su propia habitación y arroparlo como al hermano menor al que debería haber llegado a considerar a este hombre, a este niño al que lentamente ha crecido, y que ha tomado como objetivo principal hacer parte de su vida.

—No, me importa...

Pero, Eiji se ve incapaz de moverse, de no desear guardar un poco de ese calor. Se siente extraño, querer robarlo, antes… Era algo que solo existía, ahora es algo que requiere.

Eiji refunfuña un poco, alejando la sabana, termina dejando que Sing encaje dentro. La nariz presionando contra su pulso, bocanadas cálidas en su clavícula, a la sombra de una barba incipiente que le cosquillea en el cuello.

Con la única diferencia de que el aroma extendiéndose, es el cálido olor eléctrico de la tormenta.

—Sólo por hoy.

Esa fue ( _indudablemente_ ) una mentira.

No es que Sing la corrija a la mañana siguiente, o la siguiente.

O cualquiera de las otras que siguen.

.

V.

Solo tiene que ir por unas cosas al estudio, Eiji conoce la dirección, solo tiene que bajar por la avenida, caminar unas cuantas cuadras, hasta bordear Times Square. Es ahí donde lo ve.

Reconocería la figura de Sing en cualquier lugar, los hombros anchos, y la sonrisa aparentemente falsa, y ojos agudos escondidos tras gafas de sol. El traje que plancho la semana pasada, con la corbata que Eiji le regalo en el día de su cumpleaños, hace un año.

Por eso, es que es tan sorprendente ver a una chica con el brazo enredado en el agujero del codo de Sing. Uñas largas en pequeñas manos elegantes, alabastro contra la tela negra del traje. Paseando como una flor de primavera, con su vestido de chiffon suave y volados.

Eiji se detiene momentáneamente, respira profundo, la confusión asienta un peso en su estómago, uno que cae directo a sus rodillas y ata con cadenas sus pies.

Siente una sacudida teñida con las viñas de la ira, una espina pequeña pero tórrida y trepidante. Es verdad, se dice a sí mismo, Sing es un hombre, es joven, así que no es raro que tenga una novia. Aun así, cuando Sing se inclina en la mímica de un beso, apretándola contra su cuerpo…

No tiene nada de raro.

En lo más mínimo.

Ese día grita a sus asistentes más que cualquier otro.

.

+I.

Buddy escucha los pasos antes de que Eiji lo haga, salta con sus pequeñas patitas hacia la puerta, el sonido de la llave en la cerradura, y los pasos de Sing contra la Madera.

Eiji no voltea, su agarre en el cuchillo se hace más fuerte.

Escucha el suspiro de Sing, y da un asentimiento.

—Nadia te envía saludos. —Dice Sing, tomando al perro por el pecho y recostándolo en su antebrazo, es pequeño, una linda bolita dorada y peluda. Eiji lo escucho lloriquear en un basurero hace un par de semanas.

—¿Nadia? —Masculla Eiji, con falso desinterés, y aún más falso sosiego.

—La encontré hoy en Times Square. —Contesta Sing—. La acompañe hasta Chang-Dai. —Hay un silencio sepulcral en la sala, y las orejas de Eiji se están tiñendo de un maravilloso color rojo que contrasta con el cabello ahora demasiado largo—. ¿Eiji? ¿Estás bien...?

—Sing… —murmura Eiji picando la cebolla más rápido, con enojo contenido, sí no se conociera mejor a sí mismo, diría que es alivio.

—¿Sí? —Cuestiona Sing, acercándose unos pasos, lo suficiente como para recostarse contra el mostrador, y ver, que los ojos de Eiji están rojos en el borde, angustiados, justo al igual que hace un año.

—¡¿Te cortaste?! —Exclama Sing, el pánico se alza en una oleada difusa—. No es tú cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

—No, no, es nad… —pero, las lágrimas amenazan con caer. Está vez Eiji está seguro de que es la cebolla que está picando, está seguro de que no puso cuidado, y corto el cabo que no debía. Aun así, la verdad es que, en este pequeño instante, detenido en el tiempo entre el polvo, Sing se parecía _tanto_ a él.

 _...Que Eiji desearía no ver la remembranza en ninguna parte._

Sin embargo, eso no ayuda con Sing a su lado perdiendo la cabeza y dejando al pobre Buddy en la mesa, sobre sus cuatro patitas bamboleantes. No mucho mas grande que una sandia pequeña, esperando pacientemente a que alguno de los humanos se controle.

—¡Es la ropa! —Replica Sing— ¡Olvide sacarla de la lavadora! No importa lo que te digan no es verdad que entre en el cuarto oscuro, o que deje las cosas en el estante de arriba de a posta… ¡Olvide sacar a pasear a Buddy! ¡Lo siento, lo arreglare!

Eiji lo interrumpe, se limpia las manos en el pantalón, y mira a Sing directamente a los ojos. Deteniendo por completo su diatriba.

—Vamos, juntos. —Dice—, A pasear a Buddy, te compraré un helado.

Sing se ve algo confundido, pero aliviado, toma la correa de Buddy en lo que Eiji se lava las manos.

—Me gusta el de chocolate. —Murmura antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

—Lo sé. —Responde Eiji.

—¿Es una cita…? —Pregunta Sing en un intento de sonar coqueto, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que Eiji vea sus pestañas individualmente, además del toque frágil de la sinceridad en sus ojos—. Lo siento eso fue precipitado de mi parte...

El pequeño Buddy ladra a sus pies.

La sonrisa de Eiji es amplia, brillante, y nostálgica al decir:

—Claro que es una cita.

Cuando la respuesta se asienta en el fondo de la mente de Sing, no puede hace más que estallar en un corto circuito.

—¿¡E- Eiji!?

Sing Soo-Ling, siempre será un niño.

Al menos mientras aprende a ser honesto.

.

.

.


End file.
